


A Nation United

by mockingpanems



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, and lots and lots of smiles, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: A fanfic remaster of the dialogue that happens when completing the "A Nation United" achievement.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Anduin Wrynn, Flynn Fairwind/Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn, Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Nation United

**Author's Note:**

> I retconned Flynn being there because why the heck not, ya know? I want him and Anduin to be friends at least. Plus, he totally would try to sneak into a meeting between leaders.

The briny scent of the sea was far more present in Boralus than in Stormwind, Anduin noticed. It permeated the entire city, all the way back to Unity Square where he waited for a meeting to begin. It was refreshing. Calming.

A crowd was beginning to form. The King of Stormwind watched as Proudmoore Guards, Waycrest Guards and a group of worshippers - Jaina had told him they were called tidesages - gathered together in their respective sections. 

To his right was a formation of Waycrest Guards of Drustvar, standing behind their leader, Lucille Waycrest. Anduin had heard of coven activity resurfacing in Drustvar, and how Lucille’s mother had been behind it. He felt pity for her, but it seemed that Lady Waycrest was holding her head up confidently as she waited for the meeting to begin. Anduin had a feeling she was not one to be underestimated.

In the center of the gathering groups were the Storm’s Wake tidesages, once led by the fallen Lord Stormsong but now led by an older man, Brother Pike. They wore matching robes and hoods, carried lanterns and scrolls, and were talking amongst themselves.

Standing in the front of the Proudmoore Guards’ formation was a young woman who caught Anduin’s attention. She had raven-black hair that went down just above her shoulders, and glowing olive skin, mostly hidden underneath a set of green and silver plate armor. She was conversing with a man who looked to be a few years older, with a brown ponytail and mustache. She laughed at something that the man had said, revealing a bright smile. _She’s quite pretty._ Anduin thought.

He only realized he had been staring when the man she was talking to glanced in his direction. Embarrassed, he quickly looked the opposite way.

***

“Tae, I think the King of Stormwind was just looking at you.”

Taelia Fordragon raised an eyebrow at her best friend Flynn, turning to look at the king for a moment. King Wrynn faced slightly away from them, smiling at Lady Jaina. “I think it was like, five seconds ago.” Flynn added.

She looked at him suspiciously, yet fondly. “Okay, so? Even if he did, why would it matter?”

Flynn said nothing in response, but he did smirk at her and raise his eyebrows a few times playfully.

“Flynn, why are you giving me that look?” She asked, grinning.

He shrugged. “I dunno, don’t you think he’s hot?” 

Taelia turned towards the king again, who was now conversing with both Lady Jaina and Lady Katherine. He had blonde hair tied back in a similar style to Flynn’s, fair skin, and striking blue eyes. Under his giant set of gold and blue plate, she could still tell he had some muscle. He was a far cry from the initial image her mind conjured when thinking of a king: his features were not grey and wrinkled, and his demeanor was not aggressive. Taelia concluded that yes, he was attractive, a handsome young king. She knew that she couldn’t just go around crushing on royalty, as it was likely that nothing would come of it, so she had to be casual about her response. After choosing her words carefully, she replied to Flynn.

“He’s alright.”

Her friend could hardly suppress his shock. “Just alright?! Taelia, if he asked me to, I’d eat him up like a bowl of snowberry custard.” 

Taelia snorted. “Flynn, don’t be gross. I’ve seen the way you eat snowberry custard.” 

“I’m telling the truth!”

“Okay, well you can be truthful and gross at the same time.”

“Touché.”

A large Kul Tiran man wearing his people’s standard military armor approached the pair. “Oi, Fairwind! You’re not supposed to be ‘ere! This is a tight-knit meeting!”

Flynn winced. “Gotta go, Tae. I’ll probably be around the corner somewhere. Have fun!” He whispered, before following the guard in a hurry.

A hush fell upon the crowd as Lady Katherine Proudmoore stepped into the center of the circle with the Kul Tiran leaders and the Alliance king.

“Thank you all for coming. I shall keep this brief.”

Taelia studied the group of leaders. She watched as King Wrynn shifted his weight to his other leg subtly, crossing his arms. Shorter strands of his golden hair had escaped his ponytail, and were now blowing in the gentle afternoon breeze. The sun made some of the strands appear to be glowing. He really was quite beautiful.

“Division has made us vulnerable.” Katherine said. “We are beset by enemies from within.”

This was true. Ashvane and Stormsong had proven to be challenging enemies. Taelia had fought against both of their forces and had seen their destruction firsthand. _Daelin’s Gate. Sam._

“The Horde, too, has made its intentions clear. Those savages would see us burn.”

 _The continuous and persistent attack on Brennadam is enough to prove that._ Taelia thought.

“I ask you now to put your faith in my daughter Jaina, the true Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, and to renew our bond with the Alliance, whose heroes have saved us from our own unmaking. What say you?”

 _Lady Jaina, the new Lord Admiral?_ Taelia had not expected Lady Katherine to forgive her daughter so quickly, not to mention with so much faith that Jaina would become their Lord Admiral. It would take some time to get used to, but she trusted Jaina, as well as Lady Katherine and her judgments. 

Lady Waycrest stepped forward and knelt in front of Lady Jaina.

“House Waycrest stands with you, Lord Admiral, and with the Alliance.”

Taelia did not know much about her, but Lucille’s confidence even in her people’s most perilous times was admirable to say the least.

Her new friend, Brother Pike, stepped forward and knelt in front of Jaina as well.

“The Storm’s Wake shall guide the fleet to victory for the Alliance, as we have before.”

Jaina nodded and let out a soft, relieved sigh. “Thank you… all of you. I will do everything I can to prove worthy of your trust.” Heads turned to King Wrynn, awaiting his approval. He nodded, smiling softly and taking a single step forward.

“I am pleased and honored to welcome Kul Tiras back into the Alliance. May the Light guide us to victory.”

There was something about Anduin’s words that left Taelia fixated on the king for several moments after he spoke. It felt as though the Light he worshipped had the ability to influence his voice. Something about it was reassuring. Soothing.

“Well then, it seems things are settled.” Katherine said. “Thank you again for coming, everyone.” She turned to her daughter. “Jaina?”

Jaina smiled, as she knew she was about to perform her first act as Lord Admiral. She gestured to the crowd. “You are dismissed.”

As the various groups dispersed, Lady Katherine walked over towards Taelia, which got the younger woman’s attention pretty quickly. “Hi, Taelia.”

“Hello, ma’am.” The cadet responded.

“I have a question.” Katherine began. “How would you feel about being introduced to King Wrynn?”

 _Well, that was unexpected._ Taelia swallowed hard, unable to hide the surprise on her face.

“You...you want to introduce me to the king? What would King Wrynn want to do with me?”

Lady Katherine smiled gently, admiring Taelia’s humble nature. “You were - and still are - a valuable asset to unifying Kul Tiras. I figured it would be nice for him to know the people who made this bond with the Alliance possible. Also, I think he would be particularly interested in your heritage.”

Taelia nodded slowly. _Of course. My father was a friend of the Wrynns._

Her nervousness faded, replaced with excitement. “Okay! I think I’d like to meet him.”

“Wonderful!” Katherine replied. “Come with me.”

***

Anduin was beginning to untie his horse, Reverence, from his post when he heard Katherine’s voice and turned towards the pair.

“King Wrynn.”

The boy-king smiled. “Hello, Lady Katherine.” He re-secured the knot in Reverence’s reins and walked a few steps towards them.

“Hello! Before you go, there is someone you should meet. Along with your champion, she was instrumental in saving our kingdom...and my life.” Katherine gestured towards Taelia, who stepped forward and knelt before the king.

It took a moment, but something clicked in Anduin’s brain. _By the Light! It’s the same woman that I noticed before. What are the odds?_

“It is an honor to meet you, King Wrynn. I am Taelia. Taelia Fordragon.”

Anduin could not contain his surprise. “Fordragon?!” _Could it be?_ Anduin wondered. 

Katherine beamed at the boy’s surprise and confirmed his thoughts. “Daughter of Bolvar. Fostered under our protection since the Third War.”

Dumbfounded, Anduin struggled to find his voice. What was a Fordragon doing kneeling before him when it should be the opposite way around? “Taelia...please, rise. The honor is mine.”

Taelia rose slowly. “Did you know my father?”

The king nodded. “Highlord Bolvar was a great man. A true hero to the Alliance -- and to me.”

He thought of the times Bolvar had mentioned his daughter. He remembered the conversations about her being sent away to be raised away from war. He remembered the many times Bolvar had gone to the mail carrier with an envelope addressed to her.

“I remember now… he used to write you letters. He had a nickname for you...”

“My shining star.” Taelia grinned, fondness laced in her words. Her smile quickly dissipated as she spoke again. “The letters stopped coming. I… I have so many questions.”

 _No doubt she does._ Anduin thought. He knew it could be beneficial for Taelia to hear the experiences he had with her father when he was little. She also deserved to know the truth about his fate, but that conversation would need some padding to it first. “Taelia, when time permits, you must come to Stormwind as my guest. I have many stories to share about your father.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I would be honored.” She bowed.

“Of course.” Anduin replied. It was the least he could offer her after everything her family had given the Wrynns.

It was then that Lady Katherine was pulled aside by a servant to the Proudmoores. She excused herself, touched Taelia’s shoulder gently and bowed her head to Anduin as a farewell before quietly following the servant towards Jaina.

Suddenly, Anduin noticed the same brown-haired man from before the meeting had reappeared, and he was slowly moving towards the space behind Taelia. Not wanting to give away the fact that he had been staring earlier, he asked a question he probably knew the answer to already. “Taelia, do you know that person?” The cadet glanced behind her back, and the brief look of confusion that had formed on her face quickly turned to a bright grin. “Flynn!”

The man gave a look of disappointment. “Rats! You caught me.”

Taelia laughed. “Flynn, you can’t be sneaking around an area with political leaders in it! That’s probably the most suspicious thing you could possibly do!” 

Flynn shrugged. “I bet I’ve done something more suspicious than tha…”

His sentence stopped when he realized who his audience was. His jaw dropped. The boy-king was suppressing a laugh, briefly looking down at his boots with his hands clasped together behind his back.

The captain glanced between Taelia and Anduin, letting out small choked breaths in his shock before quickly taking a knee and clearing his throat.

“Your Majesty. Forgive me for the strange introduction. It’s an honor, sir.”

Taelia chuckled. “King Wrynn, this is my childhood best friend, Flynn Fairwind.”

 _Flynn Fairwind._ Anduin thought. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Then it came to him.

“Ah, yes! You’re the one who has been leading our champions on expeditions to find more Azerite. Pleasure to meet you, Captain Fairwind. Please rise.”

Using Flynn’s formal title seemed to have put the man in a slightly more shocked daze, but he recovered quickly, standing as Anduin requested.

“You know about the Azerite expeditions, sir?” Flynn asked, immediately regretting asking the question. 

Anduin grinned, understanding that the man was clearly nervous. “Yes, our champions have informed me that the expeditions have been highly lucrative. You’ve been doing some great work.”

“Th...thank you, sir.” Flynn replied. He did his best to sound sophisticated, but the voice crack in the beginning wasn’t helping.

Thankfully, a distraction quickly ensued. Behind Anduin, Reverence stomped one of his front legs twice on the stone ground, grabbing the group’s attention for a moment. _What a drama queen._ Anduin thought. Reverence was one to be perfectly obedient on the battlefield, but sassy in every other situation.

“It looks like my horse is getting a bit antsy.” Anduin noted. “I should probably get going.”

“We won’t keep you, sir.” Taelia replied. “Flynn and I were going to head to the Snug Harbor Inn to meet one of our friends after the meeting anyway.”

Anduin smiled. “Sounds like a good time!”

“It is.” Taelia and Flynn said in near-perfect unison, smirking at each other right afterwards.

Flynn’s eyes brightened. “You should come with us sometime, sir! We could have a few drinks, could get to know each other a bit more, you know.” He quickly realized how he was sounding. “Uhh… not like _that_ , just… _friendship!_ Good old fashioned fun.” His face reddened and he suddenly became interested in the ground. Taelia was clearly uncomfortable with her friend’s word choice.

The boy-king laughed. “I know what you meant, Captain Fairwind. If there is a lull in my schedule, perhaps I can make some plans.” 

Reverence stomped his hoof again. Anduin rolled his eyes as he turned toward the horse. “I’m coming, Reverence! By the Light…” The trio giggled. 

“I better go before my horse tries to rip that post out of the ground. It was wonderful to meet you both! I trust we will meet again soon.”

Taelia and Flynn both said their goodbyes to the king as Anduin turned to handle his hyper horse. Flynn was the first to speak after he left.

“Can you believe it, Tae? He called me Captain!” He squealed gleefully like a child in a candy shop, doing all but jumping up and down.

Taelia chortled. “Yeah, before you tried to ask him on a date!”

“You know what I meant to ask him! Besides, if you weren’t gonna do it, then I will!”

The cadet scoffed. “When did I ever say I was gonna do that?” 

“You might wanna one day.”

Taelia said nothing.

“You’re not denying it!” Flynn smirked.

His friend sighed, still smiling slightly. “Let’s just go to the Snug Harbor. I want some snowberry custard.”


End file.
